Core A: Administrative Core PROJECT SUMMARY This program project is ambitious, involving investigators, research projects, and resources across three insti- tutions: Duke University, North Carolina State University, and the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. Successful coordination of the investigators into an effective and productive team, integration of their research efforts, and management of program resources and finances requires a thoughtful administrative structure. Core A, the Administrative Core, is responsible for overseeing these functions and for orchestrating program dissemination and outreach efforts. Core A will provide program project administrative leadership through an Executive Committee comprising the three PD/PIs from each institution and will provide scientific leadership and guidance through a Steering Committee consisting of the Executive, three co-PD/PIs from each institution, and additional project and core leaders. The core will coordinate an External Advisory Committee of experts, which will meet with the Steering Committee and other project investigators at least once a year and provide con- structive feedback on the goals and progress of the program. The core will also oversee mechanisms to foster interdisciplinary and interinstitutional collaboration on research, including focused research groups organized around cross-cutting research themes of interest to more than one project. Core A will also be responsible for oversight of dissemination of project research through publications, organization of national symposia, and the program project website, the latter in collaboration with Core B, the Computational Resource and Dissemination Core. The core will in addition orchestrate new outreach mechanisms, such as workshops and tutorials, to com- municate the new methodology to practitioners. Through Administrative Offices at each institution, the core will coordinate all logistical functions, such as meeting scheduling, budget monitoring, coordination of reports, and arrangements for symposia. Overall, the core's structure and function will maximize the scientific integration of this multi-institutional effort.